


Bespelled

by chimeradragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dragons, Immortal Ianto Jones, M/M, Magic-Users, janto, longliveianto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ianto is a wizard looking for his Companion and finds it in the creature known as Jack.  What will life bring their way? And how can they fix the alliance between Humans and Dragons?</p><p>Janto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: AU, shape-shifting, magic  
Author Notes: And from out of left field...  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing for the time being...

Chapter 1:

"You are to attempt to gain a response from one of the creatures in these cells," an elder man in long flowing robes said to the young man he led through the stone hallway.  There were barred doors with light coming through half of them.  Various creatures were locked behind the doors, some with chains, others loose.

"But I am untrained," the boy replied, his blue eyes were wide in shock at the command. He walked next to his elder in a much lighter colored robe.

"We do not expect you to be able to gain their attention.  Only that you try.  If there is at least notice we will know if you have the ability of the beasts.  It does not always manifest in one of your age.  But we try every few years."

The young man paused to look in each cell.  Each creature had a small habitat that had been created by the Mage's guild to keep them comfortable and cared for without the possibility of escaping.

He got one huff for his troubles.  He reached the end of the corridor and his elder placed a hand on his shoulder, aiming to turn him back around to leave the way they came, but something caught his attention.

"Come, Novice Ianto," the elder chided.

"But there is something that way," Ianto countered.  He felt a pull from the center of his being.

"None have ever noticed," the elder replied.  "How is it you know?"

"I feel something," Ianto replied as he moved towards the cell.  It was around the corner and out of sight from the other cells.  He walked up the the archway which had no door on it.  He was surprised and yet, unconcerned by the development.  He looked inside and noted was looked to be a man wearing only a piece of cloth around his waist under a flowing water source.  "Who is he?"

"Be careful, Novice!" the elder warned sharply. 

The man didn't respond to the two people in his cell.  His eyes were mostly closed and the water cascaded down over his naked chest and soaked him thoroughly.  His hair lay plastered to his head and he was posed in a crouch with one hand on the floor and one on his knee.

Ianto took a few steps closer to the man before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Look closer, Novice, notice him," the elder said.

Ianto nodded and looked closer and the man before him shimmered.  As he looked a pair of graceful dark brown; nearly black, horns curled from the man's temples behind his slightly pointed ears, and his nails were long and sharp looking.  And as he continued to look the other man over he noticed a pair of bat like wings protruding from the man's back that were the color of the sky as the moon rose and and a tail to match.  "He is not human as he first appeared."  

"No he is not."

Ianto looked back up at the creature's face and noticed the eyes were now open and staring right into his.  The pupils were slit and the eyes were a brilliant shade of blue with hints of green.  The gaze lasted for several moments before the eyes slid shut again.

"What was that?" Ianto asked.

"He saw you!" the elder exclaimed happily.

"What does that mean? And why is he in the water?"

"The water keeps him out of time, to allow him to wait for the right person to come along. And he saw you.  He never notices anyone in here.  No matter what they do.  He has accidentally hurt people because he did not see them and he flexed either his tail or wings and knocked into them."

"And that means?"

"He will be yours to command one day, Novice.  Come!  There is much to do."

"Yes, Elder Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Several years had passed...

"Apprentice Ianto, how are you this day? Are you ready to visit the cells?" Elder Jones asked.

"I believe I am. I wish to see if I can get more out of our special guest down there," Ianto replied. He had grown since the last time he had been down in the cells. He had been six when he first visited, and had grown into a lanky teen at the age of fifteen. He excelled in his studies, quickly rising to apprentice in record time. He had dreamed of slit pupil-ed blue eyes since his first visit.

"Good, we shall head down now," the elder wizard led him down to the cells. Creatures had been moved out and new brought in as a vortex in the well of magic brought them to the tower of the wizards. They worked to make them safe and comfortable with the world of humans before sending them back out. Some worked with wizards instead of returning to the wild, almost like pets.

Ianto felt an itch under his skin. He had been yearning for a chance to return but only the change in one's status; unless they were a master, would allow for a visit to the cells. He so wanted to see those blue eyes again.

"You seem eager."

"I have been waiting for this for quite some time."

"Well, let us not keep you waiting."

"Thank you."

"You wish to see only the one cell?"

"Yes. The other creatures down there do not interest me."

"I see. Why is that?"

"I have seen his eyes in my dreams. They soothe me when I meditate. I wish to know if he is to be a companion."

"You think he may choose you as companion?"

"He as responded to no other before or since my visit. I have asked. It would make sense."

"We will see."

"Yes we will." Ianto nodded more to himself than to his elder. He heard the sounds of creatures in their cages sniffing at his passing but giving him no more attention than any other apprentice. They soon arrived at the open door and Ianto went straight inside.

He gave a sigh at the familiar form still knelt in the same place it had been the last time he had visited.

"Does he ever move?" Ianto asked quietly.

"No. The water keeps him outside of time. He only feels as though a few minutes have passed since he first came here. He was in such pain when he was found. Screaming and writhing. We put him outside of time and the pain seemed to vanish. So he has been kept this way ever since."

"Really?" Ianto asked surprised. "Poor thing." He took a few steps closer and looked. Eyes wandering over the familiar form and he saw the eyes open again, locking with his. Fingers flexed and the hand on the knee moved towards him; beckoning, before returning to it's place.

"He moved!"

"I saw! But not for long. It is said he will break back into time when he has Chosen. It may be that the time is not right yet. You do not have the power of a Master and that may be what he needs to be your companion."

Ianto nodded. "Can I touch him without being pulled out of time? I only wish to touch his shoulder. Offer comfort that I will try as hard as I can to be what he needs."

"You may. But be brief or you may become trapped."

Ianto nodded again and carefully bridged the gap. He held out a hand and gently laid it on the naked shoulder before him. "I will be back soon. I have to attain Master status before I come back. But for you I will push myself harder than anyone has pushed before. I swear to you, I will not make you wait too long. Take care of yourself while I am away."

"Come away now. Before the magic get's hold of you."

"I am coming. I have much work to do."

"You would work harder for a creature you have no name for?"

"But I have part of a name now," Ianto countered with a smile.

"Oh?"

"I have a letter to start the name with."

"And what is that?"

"J."


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: AU, shape-shifting, magic  
Author Notes: With more good stuff...  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing for the time being...

Chapter 3:

"Master status already?" Elder Jones asked with shock as Ianto came to see him.  The vibrant robes of blue showed the world he was a newly appointed Master wizard.

"Yes," Ianto replied.  He had bags under his eyes and he seemed tired but accomplished and pleased.  

"You have just reached manhood! Only 21 years old!  Most don't reach that until they are at least thirty!" 

"Thank you for the praise.  I intend to keep working to better myself but for the time being I am content with where I am.  I would however like to visit J.  Perhaps he is ready for me now?  Or more accurately, perhaps I am ready for him."

Elder Jones nodded and led Ianto back to the cells, not bothering to go slowly past those that held any but the the one with eyes Ianto had been seeing in his sleep for years now.

Ianto didn't hesitate at the entrance to the cell.  He walked right up to the kneeling man and laid a careful hand on the bare shoulder.  He could now feel the magic that flowed through the water and kept this particular creature out of time.  He did not affect the magic, only used his own to keep himself from being pulled out of time as well.

"I am here.  I have worked very hard for you.  I am a Master now.  What do you think of that, J?"

The eyes flew open and the hand reached out and grabbed Ianto's hand, holding it firmly in place.  A loud gasp broke the silence of the cell.

Ianto gasped as he realized what was happening.  The creature before him was trying to break the magic on his own.

"Leave Elder Jones!  I must help him and it is a task we must do alone!" Ianto called over his shoulder, not breaking eye contact.

"But it is dangerous to affect the flow of the water."

"Regardless, it must be done and we must do it together.  You may check on us again in a few hours.  Please go."  
Elder Jones nodded and politely bowed out of the cell to leave the two males alone.

"I am here.  We will free you but you must trust in my judgment and my skills.  We have the power if we work together.  I will not leave you," Ianto said, voice quiet but firm and calm.

"Jack!" the man in front of him gasped.

"Jack?  Is that your name?" Ianto asked.  He felt a connection begin to form between the two of them and an affirmative.

"Link..."

"I will link with you and we will be bound forever.  Is that what you truly want?" Ianto asked even as he prepared to make the connection to the creature before him.  He spun his magic carefully and measured how much it would take to blanket the male before him.

"Yes..."

"Then let us begin.  Relax.  I wil guide you through this process and all will be well," Ianto soothed.  He smiled softly even as he cast the mack over Jack's body.  He whispered the ancient words of Magic and felt the power build up between the two of them.  he laid the careful lines of power with his mental commands, feeling the effects of the water begin to diminish.

"More..."

"I'm working on it.  It is a delicate process."

"Need..."

"I know.  Not much longer."  Ianto spun the last few threads of power and noted with some pride his work was immaculately interwoven.  He gave a mental tug and the spell contracted, shattering the effect of Jack being outside of time.

"Mine!" Jack snarled as he knocked Ianto over suddenly.  his clawed hands rested on robed shoulders as he leaned down and sniffed at the young human under him.

"Yes, i am yours.  And you are mine.  We belong to each other..." Ianto replied.  He showed no fear because he knew he had nothing to fear from the creature on top of him.

Jack tilted his head to the side before leaning down to kiss the irresistible lips before him.  "Too long... It's been too long..."

"You can speak!" Ianto gasped.

"Yes," Jack hissed slightly around his teeth.  He looked confused for a moment before a hand came up to touch his own mouth and felt that several of his teeth had grown longer and sharper recently.  "I have changed."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked.

Jack said nothing as he gently pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.  He moaned at the feeling as Ianto melted into the sensation.  The wizard's hands reached up to cup the back of the head above him with a very soft moan.

The broke apart several moments later and simply stared into each other's eyes.

"I don't think is a normal connection," Ianto breathed at last.

"I'm not normal," Jack agreed.  

"Well, you are the most unique creature down here.  You spoke before you were truly bonded to a wizard.  And you look so human," Ianto replied, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Jack nipped at the side of Ianto's jaw gently before pulling back.  "I was human.  Once."

Ianto sat up so quickly at the statement he knocked Jack on to his butt.  "What!?"

Jack righted himself with an amused look on his face. He knelt next to the young wizard.  "I used to be human.  I thought ... I thought it was all a dream."  He shook his head as he reached a hand out and gently touched one of his wings and part of his tail.  "This was never meant to happen."

Ianto stared at Jack with wide eyes. "What do you mean? You were not born this way?"

"I was reborn this way," Jack corrected.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: AU, shape-shifting, magic, possible spoilers for whole series  
Author Notes: Not sure where we're headed but it's a fun journey, isn't it?  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing for the time being...Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing for the time being...

Chapter 4:

"What do you mean you weren't born in the form you are?" Ianto asked as his heart sank.  If someone had done this to the creature before him he would have to find a way to correct the mistake.  And he may lose Jack.

That thought hurt more than he thought it should.  But he would do what was best.

"I was born a human.  Well, mostly human," Jack gave a small laugh.  He readjusted to sit more comfortably on the floor, and wrapped his tail around his legs, admiring the blue color in the scales.  Now that he was drying off the sunlight from the window glittered off the scales that had once seemed midnight blue, but were in fact many varying shades of blue.

Ianto sat down before him, staring into his face with rapt attention.  "Go on."

"Do you still know of dragons?" Jack asked as he looked up.

"The great winged beasts of the sky?  They roam far away in the mountains.  But it has been centuries since any human has had contact with one," Ianto replied after a moment of thought.

"Centuries?" Jack asked, looking dismayed.  "Then all my people... I truly am the last of my kind..."

Ianto could stand the heart broken look and leaned forward to envelop Jack in a hug.  Trying to comfort him in any way he could.  He felt the winged man hug him back briefly before pulling away.

"Thank you.  But I should tell my story so you understand," Jack replied.  "I will not tell you everything.  Some secrets will be mine to keep.  But I will tell you the gist of what happened.  I belonged to a tribe... well town; but what does it really matter? We lived in the shadow of the dragons long ago.  We lived high in the mountains, where the dragon's flew over head frequently. Many feared the dragon's would attack, but the elders made an arrangement long ago to keep the dragon's from attacking with us so close to their nests.  We agreed to help them if they in turn helped us.  They would fly our men to far away lands for trade and necessities, and we would help with the rearing of the young dragons.  The relationship grew to some of our townsfolk become bound to the dragons they were with the most.  Becoming Companions."  Jack paused for a moment, lost in thought and memory.  

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked as he reached out to hold Jack's clawed hand, ignoring the long nails that could do him great harm.

"I'm fine.  I should finish the story though," Jack replied with a little laugh.  "I was only eighteen when I was chosen to work in the hatchery.  Mother dragons do not have litters as often as humans think.  And on their own, not many survive.  So our job was simple.  Keep the eggs warm when the mother was not around.  Keep the eggs clean.  And keep them safe.  The mothers would be around for the majority of the time.  But when they needed to hunt they would leave their offspring in our hands.  Kind of humbles you.  It was the first step towards getting ready to help rear baby dragons.  We could feel their pulses in the eggs, and hear them move once in a while.  Most of the mothers would let us touch the eggs.  Cautioning us to be gentle but it helped the young ones inside to know there was someone there, even when it was not their mother. I worked with the eggs for a year before getting ready to help with the hatchlings.  Helping them to leave the eggs."  Jack paused, pain in his eyes.  He shook himself.  "I'm sorry.  I just remembered how this," he gestured to himself, "happened and what the cost of it was."

"What happened?" Ianto asked.

"I died."

"What?"

"There was an earthquake.  The cave I was in was collapsing.  I was with the little ones, trying to get them out.  They were a cross between our own children and pets.  We could no more leave them to die than you could a child you have just met that likes you.  So I stayed in the back, helping the little ones keep their wings and tails in check and run.  Others were closer to the exit.  I... there was a surge of magic.  A piece of the ceiling collapsed on me and I heard my back break.  When I looked down I could see blood pooling around me.  One of the eggs had fallen with me... the magic pulled us through together and fused us.  The hatchling inside had died.  It had died just as the earthquake began.  When I fused with it... this happened," he gestured to himself again.  "I hurt so much.  But I felt the brief touch of the mind of the little one.  It helped to make the transition.  It knew my energy, my soul.  I had sat with it when we thought it was dying.  I didn't want it to be alone.  I couldn't leave it.  And ... I heard it tell me I would find my Companion.  My..."  
"Yes?" Ianto asked, wanting to hear the rest of the tale.  Jack had avoided eye contact for most of the story and the young wizard was trying to catch his eye again.

"My Soul Mate," Jack replied as he looked up and locked eyes with Ianto.

Ianto gasped as he felt the connection between the two of them surge.  He felt the magic bind them closer together, but he felt no fear at the concept.  Only a deep sense of belonging.  

"I believe you are my Soul Mate," Jack said quietly.

Ianto laughed a little, startling the other man.

"What's so funny about that?  This is supposed to be serious.

"It's not funny.  It's just... relief.  I thought I was mad when I was younger to think there was a deep connection between us.  The Elders said it was just the sign of a companion.  That you were nothing more than a beast that had been thrown here by Fate and Circumstance.  I ... didn't believe them.  I have dreamed of your eyes since the night before I first came to see you.  You have been in my thoughts for a very long time.  It would only make sense it is because we are meant to be."

Jack smiled at that.  The wide grin was catching. "I believe we will do well together, Ianto."

"I believe you are right, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ianto gets to know Jack a little better...

Chapter 5:

"Master Ianto, are you alright down here?" Elder Jones called as he walked back into the entrance to the cell.

Ianto and Jack turned at the same time to look at the man in the doorway.  Jack's wings flared unconsciously, making himself look bigger even as he placed an arm around Ianto's chest and pulled him back in a protective motion.  

"I am fine.  Jack and I were just getting to know each other," Ianto replied as he relaxed into the grip, helping to bring Jack's baser instincts under control.  

"Jack?" the Elder asked in confusion.

"Yes.  His name is Jack..." Ianto paused as more flowed into his mind and whispered into his ear.  "Jack Harkness.  I need more time with him.  We will be alright.  You may commence with your duties.  I will be fine. As you can see, he will do me no harm.  In fact, he was trying to protect me."

"I see that," the elder replied with a smile as he noted the way the creature with the form of a man held onto Ianto tightly.  He shook his head.  "I always knew you would be special.  If you need anything, call for one of the Novices."

Ianto nodded, knowing he would not call for help.  He had everything he needed right here.  

They waited until the older wizard had left before turning back to each other.  

"Ianto..." Jack whined as he leaned forward to seal their lips together again. 

"Jack," Ianto breathed as he helped to bridge the gap between them.  He wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, hands avoiding sensitive wings for the moment.  

They stayed locked for several minutes, simply enjoying the contact with each other and the feel of the connection between them.  

Several minutes later they broke apart again.  Ianto panting a little from lack of oxygen.  "I ... we ... now what do we do?  My whole life as brought me to this point.  Being with you.  I do not know where to go from here."

"We'll figure it out," Jack replied as he carefully laid his head on Ianto's chest.  

Ianto basked in the warmth of Jack for a few moments, noting he was warmer that most people.  He jerked his head up as a low rumbling thrummed through him.  He looked at Jack. The changed man's eyes were mostly closed and his mouth was slightly parted.

"Are you ... purring?" Ianto asked quietly.

The sound ceased as Jack opened his eyes completely and looked at Ianto.  "Yes, is that a problem?  Does it bother you?" 

"No!  It doesn't bother me!  I just wanted to know, I've... I have rarely hear such a sound.  I find it..." he searched for the right way to describe it.

"Distracting?" Jack asked, his wings dipped in disappointment

"Soothing," Ianto corrected.  "I find it very soothing."

"Oh."  Jack perked up a little.  "I used to do it when I was human and tending to the eggs.  Not everyone could do it, but the hatchlings and the eggs seem to like it.  Mimic the mother's sounds."  He had a distant look in his eyes as he spoke and sighed a little.

"You miss it?" Ianto asked softly.

"I do.  But in a way... I'm happy I'm here with you."  Jack laid his head back on Ianto and began purring again.

The young Master Wizard sighed contentedly.  They stayed that way for several moments before Ianto shook himself and stood, offering a hand to Jack.  "I need to be tending to my duties.  Now that I'm no longer a full time student... I have things I must attend to.  To pay the people back for taking care of the Tower.  It is something all Wizards must do when we achieve Master status."

"What does it involve?  I wish to ..." Jack trailed off, trying to keep from scaring the man with him as he let him pull him to is feet.

"To what?" Ianto asked.

"To mate with you.  I can feel the pull.  But it is not too strong... yet.  It is something that drives dragons and my people together.  Have you heard of my town?"

"What was it called?"

"Torchwood."

Ianto thought on it for a moment.  "I remember an old legend of Torchwood.  A place where man and dragon lived together, but it has been a very long time since any new information came from that place.  We will look in the library before we leave to journey the lands.  Hopefully we will be able to figure out what to do with ourselves."

"I'm immortal," Jack said suddenly.

"What?" Ianto replied, startled by the sudden information.

"I'm immortal.  As a dragon, or half dragon ... I will not die of normal aging like humans.  And that ... you are human, are you not?" Jack looked heart-broken.

"No.  I am not fully human," Ianto replied with a smile as he grabbed Jack's hand and let him down the hallway.  Jack's head whipped from side to side looking in each of the cells.

"Why are they locked up?"

"Because when they were found they were trying to kill humans, or they were in a great deal of pain.  We help them to learn to deal with humans.  Some choose to leave and never come near humans again.  Some heal and learn to help and work with humans.  Some become Companions.  But they are not prisoners.  Those are kept in the lower levels.  And some of them are Human.  Or Elf.  Or other things," Ianto shuddered at the thought of those being kept in the lower levels. 

"So, what else are you?" Jack asked, returning to his earlier question.

"Human and Elf," Ianto replied.  "My mother was an elf, and my father was half human and half elf.  I am not old enough to truly show my elven heritage."

"Except for the beauty," Jack replied as they started to mount the stairs.  "And the eyes.  Elves usually have jewel colored eyes.

"Stop that. Flattery will get you no where," Ianto protested even as he blushed.

Jack laughed and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  "Really?  It's gotten me far in the past.  Perhaps I'm merely out of practice."

Ianto raised his own eyebrow.  "And who do you plan on practicing on?"  
"Hm," Jack replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Jack?"

"I'm thinking.  How about everyone?" Jack replied.

"Jack!"

"Well, might as well tell you... it's kind of in my nature to flirt.  But I promise I won't follow through with it.  I just do. That's just ... most people generally like me when they meet me."

"Really? Your default greeting is 'flirt'?" Ianto asked incredulously. 

"Yeah ... you could say it used to get me into trouble," Jack looked sheepish as they reached the top stair.

"I see. I supposed I will just have to keep my eyes on you, Jack Harkness," Ianto replied.

"Both?"

"Well, one is for me to make sure you stay out of trouble.  One is to admire the view while I do so," Ianto smirked back.

 

TBC ...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: And they're off to see the wizard... council... lol

Chapter 6:

"We need to tell the Elders what's happened. I don't want them treating you like some kind of animal or mindless beast. You were human once and you should be treated with the same kind of respect," Ianto said as they continued climbing the stairs.

"Isn't the council chamber on the main floor?" Jack asked, a little confused but following all the same.

"Yes," Ianto replied as they passed another floor. "But if we go with you dressed looking like a wild man ... it really won't help your case. Besides, you might not be the first this has or will happen to. We need to be on the look out for others. Also, with your history with the dragons of the past, we may be able to open up trade and talks with them."

"Why did communication break down with them before?" Jack asked warily as they climbed steadily higher.

"The city you lived in. It was destroyed by a combination of an earthquake, a surge of magic, and an invasion.". Ianto looked distant for a few moments as they continued on their journey.

"An invasion?!" Jack squawked.

"It was unsuccessful. A nation from across the ocean thought they could take over. They were wrong. But by the time the invasion was stopped and the council arrived ... The damaged had been done. We tried. But the dragons said our species needed to grow up more. They usually don't attack humans, but they don't go out of their way to help them either. They sometimes talk with the elves and dwarves. Not often though."

"Shame," Jack sighed. "How far up this tower do you live?"

"At the top. I've always liked it up there. We need to get off on this level to head over and then up the rest of the way. Don't worry, I can use magic in the next stairway." Ianto grinned.

"That's good. But at least I know how you stay looking so good," Jack replied with a lecherous grin.

"That's harassment, Jack," Ianto chided jokingly.  

"So?  You're my wizard.  I can harass you all I want," Jack replied with a shrug.  His wings flared slightly as they moved down the hallway towards a ring of stones in the floor.

"Here, just stand still," Ianto said with a smile, knowing the sensation Jack would be feeling in a moment.  He murmured the incantation and light welled up around them as they were transported.

Jack gasped and squirmed as his whole body felt itchy for a moment. He rubbed everything he could against anything in reach before realizing how ridiculous he must look.  He straightened with a glare at the wizard before him.

"Sorry," Ianto chuckled quietly.  "But no one ever tells anyone what it feels like.  No one would believe you if you told them you'd be itchy all over for just a few moments."  He gave the other male an apologetic smile as he pointed to a door.  "This would be us."

"You still could have warned me.  And it doesn't help that I'm naturally itchy!" Jack growled as he continued to scratch at his skin.  "Young dragons shed a lot, and they need lots of oil.  My body is trying to catch up to the age it would have been if I hadn't been held outside of time.  My dragon skin is itching!"  

"I'm sorry!" Ianto said as he pulled his Companion into his rooms.  He dashed over to a table under the nearest window and came back with a bottle of oil.  "Let me help."

"Thank you," Jack moaned as oil slicked fingers began massaging the liquid into his dry and flaking skin. He quickly stripped and stretched out, giving Ianto access to his whole body.

"You certainly are a demanding creature, aren't you?" Ianto laughed as he paused in his ministrations to remove his robe.  He stood before Jack in just a sleeveless blue tunic that matched his eyes and a pair of black britches and soft black boots.

"You look good in that," Jack replied as he looked up and over at Ianto while he remained in the pool of light, sunning himself.

Ianto shook his head as he walked over to help oil the half dragon.  "Thank you."

"You earned it."

"So, everywhere?" Ianto asked as he poured more oil onto his hands and started working it carefully into the brilliant blue wings.  As the oil was absorbed the blue deepened and looked almost like sapphires.  Ianto lost himself in the simplicity of the task of oiling his Companion.

"Ianto?" Jack called, sounding a little irritated.

"Yes?" Ianto asked as he came back to himself.

"You seemed to zone out there on me.  Isn't that dangerous for a Wizard to do?" Jack asked, he expression seemed flippant but his eyes showed worry.

"I'm fine.  It wasn't that much of a zone out, and I wasn't thinking about anything.  More like meditation if you will," Ianto replied.  

Jack smiled a little and purred as he rubbed his head against Ianto's leg.  "So, I suppose we should find something a little more... decent for me to wear?"

"Pants, boots, and I'm thinking a shirt with little to no back..." Ianto murmured thoughtfully.  He walked over the wardrobe in the corner and started digging around.  A few moments later he emerged with an arm full of clothing.

Jack turned his head and watched with piercing eyes. He looked at the brown trousers and reached for them to feel the soft material. "This feels nice," Jack said as he let his fingers drift over the fabric.

"It's a blend of materials. It should keep you warm without being too cumbersome," Ianto replied as he handed them over. He watched as the half dragon slipped into them and stared at him. "Yes?"

Jack looked at him for a moment. "Can you make a hole in the back for my tail?"

Ianto gave a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn’t think about that." He turned and dug around in a drawer for a few moments before pulling out a large, wicked looking pair of scissors.

Jack took a half step back. "Those look dangerous."

"My father was a master tailor," Ianto replied as he flexed his hand and the blades moved against each other.

Jack nodded slowly and turned to give the wizard better access to his pants. He winced, but held still as the sound of the blades moving and fabric parting filled the air.  

"There," Ianto announced in triumph. "All done." He turned and put the scissors down while he handed Jack a simple light blue tunic. "If you fold up your wings I can make holes for them to go through instead of having to cut the whole back off."

Jack gave the wizard in front of him a look. "You are the most unusual man I've met in a long time."

"Why do you say that?"

"This," Jack gestured to himself, "doesn't seem to bother you."

Ianto laughed. "I've been waiting for you my whole life. Wings and a tail aren't going to deterr me. Now, we need to finish getting you ready."

Jack merely rolled his eyes and complied.

TBC ...    


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood and likely... never will. *sad face*   
> Author's Note: Jack meets the Council and the unthinkable happens...

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood and likely... never will.  *sad face*   
Author's Note: Jack meets the Council and the unthinkable happens...

Chapter 7:

"So," Jack asked as he turned around in the sunlight to let Ianto look him over. "How do I look? Presentable for the council?"

Ianto watched the half-dragon as the sun glinted off scale and skin. He shook himself and focused on the clothing. Fine dark brown pants with a hole for the long blue tail and a light blue shirt with holes for the huge blue wings. Jack had found a pair of short tan boots that fit and was rocking back and forth to get used to the feel of them.

"Ianto?" Jack asked as he waved a hand in front of the other man's face.

"What? Yes, you look fantastic," Ianto said hurriedly as he tried to hide the fact he had been staring.

Jack turned and looked over his boulder and smirked. "You look gorgeous too."

"Stop that," Ianto blushed slightly as he picked his robes back up and put them on. "We have to be getting back. I'm supposed to report my findings from the Vaults."

"I promise to try and behave," Jack said, trying to look innocent and failing.

"I'm sure you'll be a handful," Ianto replied with a shake of his head.

"You're not the first person to tell me that," Jack laughed. He flexed his wings before tucking them against hid back. "After you, Wizard Ianto."

"You are encourage-able," Ianto sighed as he led the way back to the transport ring.

"I really don't like that feeling," Jack murmured as he followed.

"Will you believe me if I tell you it's not as bad the second time? I think you get used to it. I know I have."

Jack eyed the wizard warily. "I guess so..."

Ianto gave him a brilliant smile as he stepped into the ring and gave Jack room to stand with him.  He murmured the words and the light enveloped them again.

Jack shuddered and rubbed against Ianto a little as they appeared on the main floor of the castle in an alcove. He stopped as Ianto gave in and helped rub the itchiness out.

"It really does get better over time," Ianto said as he helped to straighten Jack's clothing out again. "Now, off to meet the council."

"They seemed stuff back in my time," Jack replied as he followed. "Though, to be honest, I didn't leave home much. I mostly saw the caves and the dragons. But I heard the castle here wasn't that big."

"You're from a very long time ago," Ianto murmured in wonder.

"Yeah, but there's no use in dwelling in another time. Best to get on with the present. Shall we?" Jack asked as he turned to follow Ianto.

Ianto shook his head and led the way to the  Council Chamber.  He saw and tried to ignore the looks he and Jack were given.  It wasn't common for someone his age to have achieved Mater status, not to mention a Companion like Jack.  They might not have realized what he was but knew he was something they wanted.  

Jack looked over to Ianto as they reached the doors to the chamber.  "Is it just me, or are there a lot of people staring at me?"

"They think you're amazing looking and want you.  They're objectifying you. And I don't approve in the least," Ianto replied.  "I don't know why they think one person 'deserves' a certain kind of Companion.  It's Fate that determines that kind of thing. As though I could change the way you feel. Or the way I feel about you.  Some will never have a Companion and don't understand what that connection means," he sighed heavily at the thought.

"And that's why they'll never have a Companion," Jack replied.  "If you objectify the soul you're meant to spend the rest of your life with, then you don't deserve them."

Ianto nodded in agreement as he sent a tendril of power towards the door to announce them and open the door.

Jack watched as the heavy looking doors swung open easily.  He grinned at Ianto and took his place to the wizard's right.  "I've always loved magic," he whispered.  "Just didn't get to see a lot of it back then."

"You'll get to see plenty," Ianto promised in a whisper without turning his head back.  He walked up to a small podium that faced a raised dais.  The dais was only a few feet higher than the podium they had stopped at.

"Master Ianto, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit," an elderly looking wizard with wispy white hair asked.  He was seated in the middle of the dais, with milky white eyes that looked out over the room.

"I have found my Companion, High Enchanter Wong," Ianto replied as he placed his hands on the podium.  His voice carried even though he spoke in an conversational tone. "And I have information to share on him."

"Looks pretty," a middle aged woman said from the far right of the dais.  She had her hair pulled back into a severe bun and a nasty look on her face.

"Looks strong," the man next to her with dark hair and eyes replied.

"Let him step forward," Enchanter Wong said as the chatter started to overwhelm the area.  The rest of the dais fell quiet.

"Go on," Ianto said with an encouraging smile.  "Just be you."

Jack nodded and stepped forward.  He noted an interesting pattern in the tiles of the floor made a circle half way between the dais and the podium and there was a beam of sunlight that came in from over head to light it.  He strode towards it with confidence and stopped in the center of the circle.  He gave a polite bow to the dais and waited.

"He looks human," a small woman said as she looked over Jack.

"His magic prevents people from casually noticing him," Ianto replied.  "Go on, Jack.  Show them your stuff."

Jack nodded and flared his wings with a dramatic flourish.  He arched his tail up so it was clearly visible as he turned in a circle, knowing that sunlight would enhance his appearance   "Captain Jack Harkness, at your service," he said with a bow as he finished his turn.

"He speaks!" the snooty looking woman with the tight bun said with surprise.

"Is that so unusual?" Jack asked as he tucked his wings back.  He rested them on his shoulders and the magic surrounding them made them seem like a cape at first glance.

"No Companion speaks on the first day with a Wizard! They are beasts without human language!" she replied with a look at Ianto.  "I was told you would received your Companion today."  She looked through Jack to Ianto.

"I did.  You can ask him yourself if you don't believe me," Ianto replied looking irritated.

"Why, so he can parrot back what you've told him to tell us?  You wish us to think your Companion better than those of us that have none?" she snarled back.

"No, so you can know for yourself!" Ianto replied.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.  "I am not some mindless beast you can talk about as though I'm not here!" he turned back to the woman that had been questioning Ianto.  "I have no idea why you would be on a council of elders and enlightened ... but you need to see more of the world.  You need to learn the beauty that is outside the world you have created in your mind.  It's no wonder the dragons will not speak with you any longer.  If this is how those in power treat creatures and people that do not speak the common language of humans!"

"How dare you!?" the woman snarled.  She stood from her chair and brandished a nasty, dark and twisted looking wand and pointed it at Jack.  

There were several shouts that echoed through the room even as a bolt of light flew from the wand and struck Jack, sending him flying backwards with a cry of pain.

He slid down the wall and crumpled in a heap.

Ianto ran for him, disregarding everyone and everything in the room.

"Jack!" he cried as he ran.  He threw a shielding spell around the slumped form and himself without a second thought as he skidded to a stop on his knees.

"Is the poor thing alright?" Enchanter Wong asked as he seemed to materialize next to Ianto and Jack.  He leaned heavily on a gnarled looking staff.

"I ... I don't know!" Ianto said, as he felt for breath.

Jack's body was still and lifeless, his eyes open and unblinking. His chest didn't move, and there was not even a twitch from his limbs.

Ianto's hand moved to the fallen man's neck, feeling for a pulse even as tears filled his eyes. His fingers found no pulse. He desperately reached out with his power and felt ... nothing. 

"What is it?" Enchanter Wong asked with a worried frown..

"He's dead," Ianto murmured numbly.  "She killed him."

TBC …


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Ianto has to deal with what happened to Jack ... will he have to live without his Companion?

Chapter 8:

"He's dead.  She killed him." Ianto stared in numb, wide eyed shock.

"It deserved it!" the witch cried from across the room where the rest of the dais had risen up to remove her wand and hold her from doing anything else.  

Ianto stood, eyes hard with fury as he pulled his power in and created a ball of pure energy in his hand.  He stood and faced the witch that had just killed his Companion.  "How dare you!?" he snarled as he threw the ball of energy.  

The witch in question shrieked as several of the wizards pulled together to create a shield to block the ball of energy from hitting her.  They grunted with the effort of holding back the blast of power from Ianto.  

"Ianto!" Enchanter Wong called sharply as he placed a withered hand on the young man's arm.

Ianto pulled back, face still twisted with rage even as tears tracked their way down his face.  He wiped at them, still visibly shaking with rage.  "He's dead..." Ianto whispered, voice cracking.

"Calm yourself," Enchanter Wong said softly.

Ianto turned and saw the crumpled form of his Companion. He turned, Rage fading as he knelt next to Jack's rapidly cooling body.  He ran a shaky hand through the changed man's hair. He leaned down and kissed the pale unmoving lips.  He was still leaning over Jack when the witch that had killed him was dragged past

"He's unnatural," she said, holding her head high as she was dragged off.  "Nothing like him should have existed in the first place.  I have corrected that mistake!" She smiled at Ianto as though she had done him a favor.

"You!" Ianto snarled as he launched himself at her from across Jack.  Two of the wizards that weren't holding the woman that attacked Jack held him back.

A loud gasping intake of breath broke out as a pair of hands grabbed Ianto and pulled on him.  He looked down to see Jack's hazy eyes searching for him.  He clung tightly to the wizard's robes even as he tried to find better purchase.

"Jack!" Ianto breathed as the fight and fire left him.  The guards holding him let go and he folded himself next to the half dragon and pulled him into his arms.

Jack panted and blinked several times to clear the shroud of death from them.  "Ianto?" he grated, throat dry as his voice cracked a little.  

"Jack, I'm here," Ianto soothed as he ran a hand through the soft hair of the other man.  "But how are you here?"

Jack shook his head and nuzzled into Ianto's chest.

"Abomination!" the witch cried even as she was dragged further out of the room.  She raised a hand to fling magic but was stopped by Enchanter Wong raising his staff.  

"There will be no more of that from you, young lady!" Enchanter Wong said sternly.  He murmured a few words and she slumped into the arms holding her.  "She will sleep for the rest of the day.  Make sure precautions are taken. No one is to speak of what has occurred here today without permission.  Is that understood?"

There were nods from those that had still been in the room when Jack gasped back to life.  Enchanter Wong nodded and let the others get back to work.

"Jack's alive," Ianto murmured to Enchanter Wong.  His voice was full of wonder even as he held him tightly.

"I can see that young one.  My eyes might not be what they used to be, but I can still see well enough.  You two are already connected.  And he is no mere beast.  You are no mere man either, are you, Ianto Jones?" 

Ianto looked around and noticed they were the only ones left in the chamber.  "No sir.  But, I ... I did not register with a last name..."

"I know that.  But your father was the master Tailor Jones.  He owned a shop 'round the corner.  Died when you were young.  I had him make suits and robes for me.  Best in the business, not terribly friendly but always did a remarkable job.  I brought you here when you showed talent.  I am sorry about your family," Enchanter Wong sat back down as Jack sat up and looked around.  "You are a fine young man.  Well, half human at any rate."

"How did you know? I'm half elf," Ianto replied as he rested Jack against his chest.

"The same way I know he's half human.  I can See," Enchanter Wong replied as he pointed to Jack.

"I'm half dragon," Jack replied as he locked eyes on the old man.  He gasped a little.  "You're a Seer," he murmured.  "We had one in my home town.  It's a rare gift.  Seer's are Immortal.  And ... it's an honor to meet you!" Jack held his hand out.

Enchanter Wong took it in both of his and gave him a half shake.  "It is true we are Immortal... in a way.  We live through a section of our lives over and over again.  I am blessed with the middle to later years of my life.  Though, most of the Council hasn't seemed to notice.  A dragon you say? That fantastic! Someone to take our message of good will!  And you're to go and start the town of Torchwood back up again.  We need to monitor the activity of that magical surge that brought you here and has caused us such trouble.  You'll do that for me, won't you?"  
"How could we refuse?" Ianto asked with a small smile.

"Good! You will journey tomorrow!" Enchanter Wong replied with a nod as he moved to shuffle off.  "And keep in mind that I'll be watching you."

Jack groaned quietly.  "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"I still have excellent hearing!" Enchanter Wong called.  "I will only check on you as the sun sets."

"That’s a relief," Jack sighed as he moved to stand.  He watched as Ianto eyed him.  "What's wrong?"

Ianto hugged him fiercely.  "I ... you died!"

Jack sighed and nodded slightly as he hugged the younger man back.  "I know.  But don't worry.  Dragon's don't die easily.  Just... remember that.  And I'm bound to you.  As long as you're alright I'll find my way back to the land of the living. Okay?" He tilted the other male's face up, framing it with his hands as he leaned in for a gentle, comforting kiss.  He felt Ianto practically melt under his hands as he responded.  Jack let his hand drift down to Ianto's neck as he took full possession of the other man.

The broke apart a few moments later, panting slightly.

"We should ..." Ianto murmured, mind not entirely focused.

"Go to your rooms and prepare for our journey tomorrow," Jack replied with a soft smile.  He stood and carefully pulled the wizard onto his feet.  "Should I carry you the whole way, or are you good to walk?"

"I can walk!" Ianto protested indignantly. He straightened his robes as he led the way back to their rooms in the tower to prepare for what promised to be an interesting journey.

TBC ... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And story time! We get to learn about their pasts.

Chapter 9:

"Tell me about Torchwood," Ianto asked from his place on the horse next to Jack's as they traveled down the road.

"What's to tell?" Jack asked.  "Or, really, where should I start?"

"Everything," Ianto replied with a roll of his eyes.  He had changed out of his robes and rode in a simple black riding coat, bright purple tunic, and dark pants.  The season was warm enough to forgo the usual riding cape.  

"Tell me about you, then I'll tell you about me," Jack countered.  "I want to know all about you. I've found, not asking ... it can lead to bad things. Sometimes..."

Ianto looked at him strangely for a moment.  "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say, I had some friends that were close, but should have been closer."

Ianto waited patiently, watching Jack for a few moments before the other man began again.

"They really didn't talk much.  So, when one of them was lost and hurting ... and made very bad decisions ... the people closest to him never even suspected something was the matter.  He was so kind and cheerful.  But he kind of blended into the background where ever he was.  And that mistake cost two good people their lives," Jack sighed as he shook his head.  "Two people that weren't even involved in the whole situation.  Dark magic can't be used to fix dark magic.  That's something ... something he couldn't wrap his mind around.  And because of it ... he lost the person he loved twice.  Nearly broke his mind.  Well, it did break his mind.  For a while.  But someone that cared deeply for him brought him back to the Light and was able to help piece him together."

Ianto watched Jack's face as he told the story and could tell he must have been very close to those involved.  "I'm sorry.  What were their names?"

"Gareth and Johnathan," Jack replied.  He gave a small laugh.  "Gareth was human, and Johnathan ... we called him John, he was a dragon in human form... they were Companions.  Meant to be together..."

"I sense a but in that story."

"Fate is cruel."

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Magic tended to follow Gareth, tempting him and trying to bring him to it's side.  But John ... John kept him strong.  So, it put them in a situation that got them killed.  John had to watch Gareth die in his arms.  There was nothing he could do for him.  But being a dragon ... he woke up.  Like I did.  Though, likely less violently.  John regrets ever waking up after that.  He spent a long time looking for a way to die.  But he can't.  Not until he finds Gareth again.  So he roams, and searches the Lost Lands, and Dark Places.  And he sleeps for long periods of time.  He's a dragon after all. That's what they do when they get older."

"And what will happen when he finds Gareth again?" 

"They will bond, live a hopefully long life together, and die of old age," Jack replied.  "Dragon's aren't truly Immortal.  They can and do die of old age.  It just takes a very long time for that to happen.  And there are so few that live to adulthood.  They don't gain their Immortality until they're adults.  And it's fairly easy for a young one to die. By human standards. Their hides aren't strong because they're still growing.  Some do stupid things they think can't harm them.  Some don't make it out of the egg.  Some are hunted down by unknowing savages.  And some meet their Companion and give up their wings to live a normal, human life with them," Jack sighed wistfully before turning on Ianto.  "Hey! You're supposed to be telling me about you!"

Ianto smiled slightly.  "There's not much to tell.  But I'll tell you.  Even though you haven't told me anything about you.  Just a story about two people from a long time ago."

"John's where I got my name from.  He ... he saved me from Demon's when I was young.  But I was hurt and lost my memory.  He saved my mother and I, but couldn't save my younger brother or father.  My mother went catatonic so she couldn't help me.  John named me Jack and took care of me for a while.  That's one of the reasons I went to the Hatchery."

"Why did you introduce yourself as Captain?" Ianto asked.

"Because, I was the Captain of the guard.  I might have worked the Hatchery, but I still did my rounds guarding it and the city.  It was nice for a while," Jack sighed again, eyes lost and far away.  "Now, about you!"

Ianto sighed.  "I was born to a Master Tailor. Jones, from in town.  Though you've likely never heard of him. Being out of time will do that to you," he gave a small laugh.  "He brought me up to know about the fine craft of tailoring, but there was an accident.  He and my mother ... died.  Enchanter Wong had found me when I was six and brought me to the Academy.  I would visit my family, but my father, I could tell he was disappointed that I wasn't a tailor.  That I wanted to deal with all the magical nonsense.  I was ... I was at the Academy when the fire took their house.  No one really knows how it started, only that the shop and the houses around it weren't touched."  
"That's awful," Jack replied as he steered his horse closer so he could touch Ianto's arm. "But I guess that makes us both orphans, in a way.  More to bond over?"

"Yeah, I guess it does.  But you told me why you came to the Hatchery, not about your life!" Ianto playfully punched the half dragon in the arm.

"I know."

Ianto turned and gave him baleful puppy eyes.

Jack cracked and shook his head with a laugh.  "Well, I suppose we could use a tale with a lighter tone.  Okay, so I told you that John took care of me.  But not like a dragon, as a human.  I was born in a place called Boeshane.  Right next to the ocean.  A tiny little place.  It was nice there, for a while.  I spent a lot of time learning and being with my family.  We had heard about the Demons from across the sea, but the stories seemed so distant and removed from us.  Then one day we heard a horrible sound.  It was ... terrifying.  My father told me and my brother to run.  I grabbed Grey's hand and we took off.  It was sand, so running up the dunes was hard.  I spotted a place for us to hide, in the crook of the roots of a tree.  Grey pulled his hand away and was right next to me.  He must have fallen.  As I reached the tree and hopped in the roots ... he was gone.  I looked for him, but ..."  Jack shook himself.  "It went quiet for a while and I ran back for my mother.  She was there, and so was my father, but he was dead.  Then the sound of the Demons came again as she asked me if Grey was safe.  It's one of the only names I know.  In her catatonic state she still asks about him.  I knew the Demons would get us if we didn't run, but I couldn't get her to move.  I looked up to face them and saw a beautiful mighty dragon.  Golden body with a dark brown back and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen.  He let out a mighty roar and flamed the Demons.  They ran.  Dragons are hard to kill so they weren't about to get involved.  He swooped down and changed into a man.  Handsome, might I add.  And ... he took me and my mother and brought us to Torchwood.  She lived in the Hospital.  John taught me for many years, made me strong.  Taught me about dragons, and swords, and riding horses. And gave me a respect for life that I don't think I would have had if it hadn't been for him.  He also told me that dragons used to mate with humans a lot in the past.  It's one of the reasons human magic was unlocked.  That and the breeding with elves," Jack laughed, and his whole face lit up.  "He told me I had a bit of dragon blood and magic in me.  I couldn't do anything nearly as impressive as you can.  But I heal fast.  I can feel what others feel, sometimes whether I want to or not. And creatures that don't speak English like me, because I'm calming.  When I was twelve I asked to join the Hatchery.  I was the youngest to join.  They need more willing young people and made posters to bring them in to learn.  Used my image.  The Face of Boe they once called me."

Ianto laughed a little at the pose Jack struck on the back of his horse but gestured for him to finish the story.

"So, then I worked hard.  Joined the guard.  Learned more about dragons, and sword play.  And guns, bows, the like... I loved it. Then the vortex opened and killed me and pulled me through.  And when I woke up ... all I knew was pain.  I wasn't in the right place.  I had no idea what was going on.  I know wizards came to see what had happened but I couldn't let them near me.  It ... it was too much.  I knew I had lost everything.  So they placed me outside of time, and the pain dimmed.  And then you came along.  And here we are."

"Your story is much more interesting than mine.  All I did was work hard at the Academy.  When I was first brought there, they took me to the Vaults where you were kept.  I felt you.  I had a dream about your eyes the night before. And when I saw you, I knew I had to help you.  So I studied hard and achieved ranks faster than any other wizard.  And I finally freed you.  And here we are," Ianto smiled as he echoed Jack's words back at him.

"And what a fine place it is to be," Jack smiled. 

TBC …


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Bespelled  
Author: Chimera Dragon  
Pairing: Janto  
Warning: AU  
Disclaimer: I make no profit from this because I don't own Torchwood.  
Author Notes: And so the journey begins...

Chapter 10:

"This looks like a good place to stop for the night," Jack said as he swung down out of the saddle.  He smiled up at Ianto who was moving a little stiffly.  "Sore?"

"I don't ride much.  Or ... I didn't ride much.  I was so busy trying to get you out of the Vaults I never thought to apply myself to something that wouldn't teach me to get my Master status," Ianto replied with a wince.

"Well, you did bring that oil, right?" Jack asked as he helped to straighten the Wizard's back.

"Yeah..." Ianto replied warily.

"Good! I can rub the soreness out of you in no time!" Jack grinned wickedly and Ianto wasn't sure if it would be a good or bad thing.

"We'll need to take odd jobs along the way, to help pay," Ianto said.

"They give you an allowance, right?" Jack asked, a little startled.

"A little, but we would do well to stretch our money.  Besides, a little hard work never killed any."

"But a lot can," Jack muttered.

Ianto merely raised an eyebrow at him and pulled his bags down off the saddle.

"I'm just saying it would be nice to have a little vacation instead of worrying about where our next job might be coming from.  At least for right now."

"I'm not saying we go all over looking for work.  We just let the patrons know we'll be here for a day or so and if they need something they're willing to pay for, ask us.  If not, we'll be gone tomorrow."  Ianto shrugged as he shrugged into his robes and dusted them off.  

"Oh," Jack replied with a mildly startled look. "I didn't realize.  I thought we'd have to work our way from place to place. I've never met a wizard until you.  I didn't know you did this kind of thing."  He gave Ianto a winning smile as he pulled his pack down.  "I'm just trying to get used to this."

Ianto turned to his Companion.  "Don't worry about it. It's just that sometimes this is the only time these villages and towns get to see a wizard.  Everyone that achieves Master status must go on at least one Pilgrimage.  They aren't required to go on any after that, but at least one.  Most find some where quiet to study afterward.  Some go back to the Academy to teach, some set up in a major city.  Very few decide to continue to roam."

"I take it you'd like to roam for a while?" Jack asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I would actually.  I'd like to do my journey and find some place to set up and then go on journeys from there until I get too old or tired for it."

"I like that idea," Jack said with a nod. "So, we just wander around looking for people to help and they pay us and then we move on?"

"That's the idea."

"Okay."

"That's it? No more questions?" Ianto asked.

"Nope.  I just like to know what's going on," Jack grinned and smiled at the waitress as she walked past them.  She giggled and he grinned wider.

"Why are you flirting with her?" Ianto asked, he felt a little twinge of something he refused to identify.

"Because that's what I do with everyone? I got told once by a friend ... a long time ago, that my default greeting is flirt.  Don't worry, Ianto. I'm with you," he leaned over and placed a gentle, caste kiss on the wizard's cheek.  "Besides, people tend to be more open with you if you seem friendly."

"Oh," Ianto replied numbly as he placed a hand on his cheek.  "Do you prefer females?"

Jack laughed outright.  "Anyone and anything.  I don't distinguish.  But so long as I'm with you, and you're willing... I'm with you.  I would never betray you that way.  I've had my share of adventures in the past."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the comment.  "And are any of those 'adventures' likely to crop up?"

"No, I'm guessing everyone I knew is a long time away from here."

"I'm sorry," Ianto said, placing an comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.  "I didn't mean..."

Jack smiled winningly.  "Don't worry about it.  I understand what you meant and I took no offense to it."

"You..." Ianto sighed as he turned and walked up to the Inn Keeper.  "I need a room with two beds for the night, please."

"A wizard!" the Inn Keeper cried happily.  "We've been hoping one of you would come through for quite some time."  The man smiled widely.  "We have a few things around town that we have needed help with, you can have the room for as long as you're here helping out."  He looked at Jack as if noticing him for the first time.  "Is he your servant?"

"I'm not a servant!" Jack said a little indignantly.

Ianto stopped him with a motion of his hand.  "He's my Companion. And he'll be helping me while we're in town."

"I'm sorry! I did not mean to offend!" the man replied. "I simply thought that a Companion was not human."

Jack grinned widely, showing off his slightly lengthened canines. The inn keeper reeled back slightly at the sight of the non-human teeth. "I'm not exactly human. I just look that way."

"My apologizes. So, Master..."

"Ianto," the wizard finished for him. "Master Ianto Jones, and Captain Jack Harkness. Should anyone require our services. We will be taking a walk through the town once we have stowed our gear. You may tell the Crier."

"Thank you so much!" the man said with a brilliant smile. He handed over a key to Ianto and smiled. "We'll let the two of you get settled and meet you down here in the Common Room in an hour, if that's alright with Master Wizard."

"Ianto, Master Ianto," the wizard corrected him with a patient smile. "And an hour will be fine." He turned and headed for the stairs, with Jack right behind him.

"So... what kind of jobs do they need a wizard for?" Jack asked.

"Helping the crops, raising buildings they don't have enough people for. Finding lost things and people. Getting rid of minor demons and curses. That kind of thing. Sometimes we can help with healing issues but that's usually left for those that studied the healing arts."

"I see. Well, I look forward to this new experience," Jack said as they entered their room. "But for now, I believe I have a sore wizard that needs to be rubbed down and relaxed." He gave the younger man a wicked grin.

TBC ...


End file.
